a good lesson for darkrai
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: darkrai loses his memory and turned into a baby darkrai. but when everything seems lost, femke the hero who had been turned back into a human and here best friend leda adopt him. eveyything seems to be fine, but suddenly darkrai get his memory back.
1. Chapter 0: epilogue

Chapter 0: epilogue

"whe did it!" Cresselia said happily. "darkrai is down" chimchar and Femke jumped up and down. But darkrai got up a few minutes later. He tried to fly into a dimensional hole. If he could go to another time he could cause the planet's paralysis there. But just before he could escape, there was a huge tremble. And before anyone could do anything palkia was in the room.

"**YOU WILL PAY A GRAVE PRICE FOR EXPANDING THE DISTORITION OF SPACE, DARKRAI!"** palkia said angrily. **"THIS IS A STRIKE FOR JUSTICE! TAKE THIS!"** with these words he made his all powerful Spacial Rend attack. The trembling started again, and darkrai felt over himself into the dimensional hole. "THERE IS NO ESCAPE" with these words Palkia fired off his attack, into the dimensional hole. The hole got gray, and then broke into tiny little pieces.

One moment everyone could hear the scream of darkrai, and then the dimensional hole was gone! "I could hear darkrai scream" femke said a little worried "did he now disappear for ever?" she asked unsure to palkia. The big legendary shook his head "NO, HE DIDN'T DISSAPEAR" he said. **"HE HAD GOT HEAVY DAMAGED FROM MY ATTACK, AND HE GOT BANNISHT TO A UNOWN PLACE" BUT WHEREEVER HE IS NOW, HE IS STILL ALIVE"**

"but when he regain strength" won't darkrai go back to his wicked ways?" femke asked a bit worried. "that remains to be seen" Cresselia suddenly said. "because, when darkrai entered the dimensional hole, he began to time travel" and at that at that precise moment, he was truck bye that attack of palkia" so that means, just like he said about you femke, he lost his memory"

"**SO DARKRAI HAS NOW LOST HIS MEMORY AS WELL!"** femke asked impressed. **"YEAH, WHERE DONE WITH HIM!" I WILL GO BACK TO SPECIAL RIFT!" I FORESEE NO REASON TO EVER RETURN HERE!"** and with a loud roar, palkia left. "well that, is that, shall we go back ass well?" Cresselia asked friendly. "yep" chimchar answers. "come on femke! Let's go back to treasure town!" and with there words, femke, chimchar and Cresselia left the dark crater ass well…..

**This was the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! please revieuw nicely ore don't revieuw! I'm Dutch, so yes my spelling and grammar is a little bit bad, but I did my best to spell correct and put " where people where talking! **

**REVIEUW! **


	2. Chapter 1: the return of grovyle

Chapter 1: the return of grovyle

months passed, and life went back to normal by the guild. Femke and Chimchar did assignments from the job bulled board and the outlaw board. And sometimes they got out to find a treasure. But as the months passed, Femke was getting quieter and more withdrawn than usual. Because of darkrai, she had to think about grovyle so many times. Was he doing fine? Ore was he on the run for Dusknoir and his Sableye again?

All this time she had heard nothing of him. Only the night after they had defeated Dialga, and saved time she had heard his voice again into a dream: _ CHIMCHAR! FEMKE CAN YOU HEAR ME? WHERE STILL ALIVE! _the day after this dream she had talked about it with Chatot and chimchar. They found it a bit strange. But Chatot had to admit ( because Femke had the dimensional scream ability) that it wasn't impossible that she acutely had heard the voice of grovyle.

Now Femke told Chimchar what she had heard. Grovyle is fine! Grovyle is fine! She exclaimed happily. She had been so happy, she knew that he was okay, she didn't realize that the whole guild could hear them.

"who's okay!" what happened?" all the others now wanted to know where she had been talking about with Chatot. Femke looked a bit embraced at chimchar, before she told them that she had heard the voice of grovyle in here dream, who told her he was still alive. The others had to admit that it was strange ass well first, but after a few minutes they where also happy that grovyle was still alive.

That was about a month ago now. After that, she never heard anything from him again. She hoped he was doing fine, and would contact here soon. She really wanted to make things up with him. He didn't even know that darkrai was the causing of here transformation into a Piplup.

That day, she and Infernape where just having a nice chat with Chatot, when suddenly: "" **POKEMON DETECTED, POKEMON DETECTED!"** diglet screamed. "**WHO'S FOOTPRINT ? WHO'S FOOTPRINT?"** loudred replied. **"THE FOOTPRINT IS GROVYLE'S! THE FOOTPRINT IS GROVYLE'S!"** diglet answered. Femke looked up with a shock. Did diglet just said grovyle? Could It be….? " but that was impossible! Grovyle had said himself, that he would never be able to come back here again, After he entrust them with his mission to prevent the planets paralysis **WHAT!"…..** "**OKAY HOLD ON A MOMENT!"** loudreds voice boomed threw the building

"**TEAM POKEPALS! YOU HAVE A VISITOR! HE IS WAITING OUTSIDE!" **loudred boomed with his usual loud voice. Femke en chimchar looked at each other for a brief moment, and then walked to the stairs. The most pokemon that needed their help, waited for them in the spinda café, ore came to sharpedo bluff. The only ones who had came to the guild, where marill and little azurill. "maybe it is another trick from team skull. Chimchar said with a teasing smile.

Since they had defeaten darkrai, team skull sometimes came back to mess with them ( like they had promised in Brine cave) but since the had been evolved into Empoleon and Infernape, nobody could defeat them easily. When they got outside, there was nobody to see. "that is strange" Infernape whispered to himself "I could swear loudred said, that the visitors where waiting for us outside" he looked at femke, who looked disappointed. She had hoped that grovyle was back.

Femke and Infernape turned around to get back inside. But just then, a green lizard looking pokemon came from behind a pillar. He putt one foot against the totem pole looking pillar, before he said. "guess who is behind you!" he smiled when Femke stopped immediately. That voice…. She record nice that voice! "**GROVYLE!"** she turned around to see the green lizard leaning to the totem pillar.

Infernape turned around as well now. "**Grovyle!"** when they where hugging each other, Dusknoir and celebi came to them ass well. When Chimchar and Femke saw Dusknoir, they immediately got ready for a fight. "**DUSKNOIR!"** chimchar said angrily. Femke looked up as well. But Dusknoir hold up his hand and tried to smile.

"cool down, I mean no harm to you" he said as calmly as possible. "yeah, he helped us out against primal dialga" grovyle said.

The green lizard smiled ,as the two pokemon before him looked at each other with a confused look. "maybe whe can talk this out I**NSIDE**" he then said. "eeeeehm" dusknoir looked a bit unsure to grovyle. "I don't think that is great idea, after all I've done" he said. "that's right, after what happened in the future, everyone knows dusknoir is the villain" chimchar said.

"okay, maybe It is better to go to sharpedo bluff then" grovyle said. He looked at femke with a kind smile. He was happy to be back with here. He really missed Femke and Chimchar ( who now was a Infernape) he was really happy when celebi said that she had fixed the passage of time.

_Flashback_

_Grovyle was looking at temporal tower. After they had defeaten primal dialga, he had regain reason. After this, he, dusknoir and celebi had helped dialga to restore the damage to temporal tower. This was a whole job ( because temporal tower was floating in space) but after a few weeks they manage to restore the damage, and now temporal tower was standing again. _

_Grovyle thought about how long he wanted this, when suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder. When he looked up, dusknoir was floating behind him. "daydreaming again?" he said with a teasing smile. "no thinking" grovyle said. After they had defeaten primal dialga, Dusk Noir soon learned to occasionally make a joke. Dialga them now no longer on the heels, they had time for here._

_"Celebi hey, what's going on?" Grovyle looked surprised at his girlfriend. normally she never came out dusk forest. _

"_well, I wanted to let you both know that I have fixed the passage of time" celebi said with a smile. "so if you wanted to visit team Pokepals in the pas….. now is your change" grovyle looked at dusknoir and celebi for a moment. He really wanted to go _

_to the pas to see his friends again. Bit not without them. "well, shall we all go then?" celeb asked after a few more minutes. She could see at the look on grovyle's face that he didn't wane go alone ( again), besides she wanted to see team Pokepals as well. The last time she saw Cristie and chimchar ,they had no time to chat. _

"_well I…. I don't know" stammered dusknoir. "after al I've done…" grovyle smiled and lay a pal on the back of his friend. "I will explain them" he said. "you're changed, and whe know that" if I explain that to them, they will probably believe me" dusknoir nodded in agreement. The tree friends walked to dusk forest and fighted their way to the clearing. _

_After that they got near the passage of time. Grovyle looked around. He really wanted to be sure no one had followed them. He didn't wanted the fiasco they had the first time the travelled threw time. When they where sure the coast was clear. The three friends went into the portal back to the pas world….._

_End flashback_

It had turned dark now. And they al where at sharpedo bluff. Celebi and femke had made dinner and they sat down around the fire. Femke and Infernape explained what happened here. "so darkrai, is the one who caused your transformation into a pokemon?" dusknoir asked a bit surprised. "yeah, and the amnesia" femke said. "well whe can be happy he is gone now!" celebi said with anger In her voice. Grovyle looked at her with a teasing smile. "celebi, I didn't know you could be angry as well!" he said.

"bit, what are whe going to do now?" Infernape suddenly asked. "well…" grovyle looked thoughtfully at the others. "I really have no idea" he suddenly said. Dusknoir gave him a playful push and said "maybe you can first think and then talk" he said with a teasing smile. _**" ooooo! Your going down this time!"**_ with these words, grovyle got up and ran after Dusknoir. "**easy hothead! I was just kidding!" ** but grovyle didn't listen to him and keep running after him**. "HE BUNCH OF BIG BABIES! YOUR WAKING THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD!" **celebi screamed as she got up to calm them down.

"Grovyle, Stop, or I put you in the bath!" Femke said with a teasing smile. After they had defeaten darkrai. Femke got back here memories of the future bit by bit, into her dreams. She now remembered the most things that happened in the future. they therefore had to laugh when Grovyle (evidence of a joke) screaming jumped into the arms of dusknoir, looked at him, and then screaming hid behind the back of Femke. "he had his mind at half 7 today" Dusknoir said teasing.

"shut it! ore I'll trap you!" dusknoir said angrily. "come and get me then" grovyle said teasing. "maybe whe better get to see Chatot, maybe whe can join team Pokepals" celebi suggested. "that's a lovely idea" femke said as she head for the door. Grovyle smiled at Dusknoir and then followed her. Dusknoir hesitated. "but… " grovyle looked at him with a friendly smile. "I will explain" he said with a friendly smile. After that they both walked to femke and the other, so they could go to the guild…

_**YEAH THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! I DID MY BEST ON THE SPELLING AND GRAMMER, BUT I'M DUTCH SO MY GRAMMER IS NOT VERRY GOOD! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEUW NICE ORE DON'T REVIEUW ! **_


	3. Chapter 2: the kiss of true love

Chapter 3: the kiss of true love

The weeks had passed, and team Pokepals was enlarged with 3 pokemon. Celebi, grovyle and Dusknoir. The 5 of them had match fun, and discovered many treasures all over the world. At first, femke and Infernape hold a sharp look on Dusknoir ( because they didn't trust him fully yet) but after a small time, they learned he was really nice, and trusted him.

After a couple of weeks. A new girl came to town. Leda had came from the future ass well as femke and she had lost her memory two. But the last past weeks, she had some dreams ( about things that happened into the future of darkness) after she had those dreams. She run away from her overprotected parents and came to Treasure town.

She didn't know why she had came to treasure town. But something inside here, told here she had to be here. After she came into town, she talked with some pokemon. They told here there where some other pokemon from the future her. "there at the beach right now" leda thanked the pokemon and headed to the beach.

When she came there, she saw a grovyle and a dusknoir playing into the water. A Empoleon with a grey Banda around her neck. looked at them and smiled a bit. A Infernape and a celebi looked at them ass well. But they where looked at them with a smirk. When the Empoleon with the Banda saw leda. she froze in here movement. Celebi saw leda ass well, she warned grovyle and dusknoir, ass they walked toward her.

Leda smiled as she record nice the face. Femke…. She ran toward the Empoleon and hugged her around the neck. "femke, it is so nice to see you again" femke pulled here flippers around leda's neck and smiled ass well. "leda…" she only said. Grovyle and dusknoir came out of the water now, to hug her as well.

Grovyle was so beside himself with joy, that he first fell femke around the neck, and her mouth gave a kiss full upon her. femke closed her eyes and let it happen. she was so long in love with him, and now he truly horizon marks the feeling was mutual. Suddenly a bright light and surrounding. femke glowing, and suddenly she changed. they grew, and got back the hands and feet. and before she had even noticing what was going on. she was a human again.

Grovyle looked at her with a open mouth. Femke stood before him, just the way he only knew her. "femke, you're a human again" Infernape gasped. Femke looked at herself. She was herself again. She wore the black shirt and the green skirt, she had worn the day they had left the future.

She felt grovyle around the neck and kissed him tenderly. I'm back" she whispered as she let him go for a moment. "I'm happy to see your real face again" Grovyle said sincerely. "yeah, but how could this happened?" dusknoir asked a bit surprised, about this sudden transformation. "This transformation is caused by an accident, and resolved by the kiss of true love" a strange voice said suddenly.

When grovyle and the others looked to the place the voice came from, Cresselia was standing in bye the entrance of the beach. " you mean, that my love for femke…. Made her transform back into a human?" grovyle asked a bit unsure. "that's actually what I mean" Cresselia smiled, ass she looked at the happy couple. Grovyle had laid his arm around the middle of Femke. And femke had her arm around his neck. " I wish the both of you good luck" she looked at the 2 couples (Leda and Dusknoir and Femke and grovyle) before she varnish into the nothing…

"that was strange" leda suddenly said. All the time she had been quit. but now she seemed to awaken from her trance. "I think everything will be better from now on" Dusknoir said. And with those words the group left the beach.

From a distance a pokemon looked at them with a sad smile. "no, your adventure has just started" the pokemon said. Another pokemon appeared behind him. "master. Do we start the plan?" he asked respectfully. "yeah, they will soon know….. why they didn't disappear for real!" and with this words.. the two pokemon left…

Yeah! That was another chapter of my story! I hope you liked it! please revieuw!


	4. Chapter 3: Darkrai

Chapter 3: darkrai

Months passed, and darkrai wandered around the world, without knowing who he was, ore where he came from. But deep inside his little body, he hated someone, or somebody. He didn't knew who, but he knew he would find out someday. but he wandered around for months now, without food or water. he could occasionally have a drink in a stream. but that was not enough. he needed a family quickly, else he would die.

he was now near a city. weakened by a long shortage of food, he stumbled into the street. he saw all pokemon. but none of them made preparative to help him.

"We have everything?" Dusknoir looked at a list that they had had made that day, to see if they had forgotten anything. "I think we have heard everything now!" Grovyle said with a bored voice. He hate to go shopping with the girls. they were always there for hours over to make sure they had everything.

therefore they look good on the quality of products. when he went with Chimchar and Dusk Noir, was always a lot faster. he looked bored in the round. Suddenly he saw a small black creature stumble in the street. he spurn Femke, who immediately looked offended.

when she saw what he saw, she ran straight to the little creature. "he little fellow are you all right?" she asked concerned. But the little thing didn't react. " I think he is unconscious" femke said a little bit worried. "what is this little one doing her al alone?" leda came to them and looked at the little face. When she saw the face of the pokemon. She looked at femke shocked.

"femke, do you know what that thing is?" femke looked at the face of the pokemon, as she shook her head. "that is a raikad, the baby pokemon from Darkrai!" leda said astonish now. This little guy will be a darkrai sooner or later!" femke smiled at the little guy. "but he isn't yet, maybe whe can educate him" femke suggested.

Leda stared at her best friend with open mouth. She knew femke had a good heart, but this was ridiculous. Taking care of a pokemon, that nearly killed them? How could she even think about it?

Femke looked at grovyle for help. But he didn't say anything. " don't look at me, I'm not going to help you this time" dusknoir looked at him with a warning look. After that he came forwards to look at the child. "well, there is a big change this is Darkrai" he said with a little smile on his face. "but think about this: I whe let him die… where even worst then he was"

"I agree with crushing ass this time" Grovyle said with a teasing smile. "We can't allow this, which is just as bad as murder innocent people who tried to stop the paralysis" grovyle looked at the child, who was sleeping in femke's arms now. "above that, I think he don't remember anything of what happened" Grovyle now looked teasingly at Dusk Noir. "He looks a little bit like you crushing ass" he said with his usual teasing smile.

"**STOP CALLING ME CRUSHING ASS!"** dusknoir shouted angrily. Femke looked at dusknoir with a warning look, ass the kid on her arm woke up and started to cry. Femke hushed the little raikad, as she gestured the 2 boys to stop bickering. "calm down little sweetheart" femke said as she rubbed

his back up and down. After she had sixteen children of another man, she knew how to comfort a child when it was crying. Femke hushed the child, after that she and leda tried to get clear what they wanted to do with the kid now. Femke really wanted to take care of the baby, but leda didn't want to hear anything about it.

Femke decides to go to Chatot. He was the head, and intelligent of the Guild. He knew what they could do for the best. When femke en Leda showed up with the baby. Chatot was shocked. He really didn't wanted to know how they got the baby, but he wanted that they go to Magnezone. If this was the baby pokemon form of darkrai, Officer magnezone had to know that. "if he remembers anything.. he had to be punish for what he had done.

"I think that isn't possible" femke said as she looked at the sleeping baby into her arms. "palkia said himself, that he would survive, but he couldn't remember anything about his past. "I hope for you officer magnezone will believe that ass well" chatot said friendly. Femke nodded, as she made her way out of the guild, toward the Magnezone prison…

_**YEEY that's another chapter! Sorry that I took so long to write this one, but I really had a downtime. I had to think how I would write the story. **_

_**Grovyle and Dusknoir can me so childish. But after their last fight into the future of darkness, I thought I would be nice for the boys to be more child ( because I think grovyle and Dusknoir are very young, thought their evolution) **_

_**REVIEUW! **_


	5. Chapter 4: a returning memory

Chapter 4: a returning memory

A few months had passed. And Femke, grovyle, Leda en Dusknoir lived happily into a little house into the country. Femke took care of the little Darkrai. She loved him with all she had. And she hoped he never had to find out what happened into the future of darkness.

Grovyle and Dusknoir were also happy now. They had a job into the wigglytuff Guild, and when they were free, they helped femke with taking care of wounded pokemon into the nearby area. Leda and femke helped into the guild as well. They loved to go on adventures. But they always had to stay close, because they had to return to the encampment at night time. That night, raikad had a strange dream. he twisted and turned into his little bed

_{ beginning of the dream}_

_He was in a world, where everything was dark an scary. A huge tower, looked like he had fallen apart, looked out over the sad landscape. He saw a pokemon who looked like himself, he sneaked into the tower. He goes to the top of the tower. At the top, an enormous pokemon was hidden into a shadow at the most outer Colom of the tower _

_**´WHO DARES TO INTERUPT ME INTO MY SLEEP!´ **__A loud voice called out. ´I'm sorry my lord, but I overheard some pokemon talking, about an enormous reward for killing some betrayers" the darkrai said. Primal Dialga looked at darkrai with narrowed eyes now. " __**AND YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THAT?" **__Dialga asked surprised. He knew darkrai where strong, but he didn't believe he would be able to kill this ones. _

_**YOU HAVE TO KNOW, THIS BETRAYERS ARE VERRY HEADSTONG, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN HANDLE THE JOB!" **__Dialga said. Darkrai smirked by hearing this. " I think I'm quit the man for this job!" he said with a smirk. " and I have a request ass well" darkrai said. __**' AND WHAT IS THAT REQUEST! IF I MAY ASK!" **__Dialga asked firmly. the brutality to make a request. " I wanted to ask your permission, to kill grovyle first!" darkrai said as he looked at a corner of the plateau. _

" _**I AGREE WITH YOURE REQUEST!" **__and with these words Dialga left. The older Darkrai looked at his little version, and smirked "here I come grovyle!" and just before he woke up, he saw femke, grovyle, leda got hit by something, _

_{ end of the dream} _

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"" darkrai woke up crying. Femke came in, as soon as she heard him crying. " what's wrong little guy?" she asked a bit worried. He had eaten, and got his bath a few minutes ago. Why was he crying anyway. " ary, ary"" raikad said, as soon as Femke had picked him up. " well it is over now" femke said as she softly rubbed his back.

She understood his language a bit. therefore, she knew what he'd just said. he had a bad dream. but she didn't know where the dream was about. So, she just had to hope it didn't was about his past. ( ore future). He was too young to tell her, and now she just hoped he wasn't going to be like that darkrai…..

A few months had passed sins this last event. And every night, raikad had strange dreams, bout that dark world. A darkrai told him he was distend to do great things. That he would cause that dark world, a world where he could rule. At first, darkrai didn't want to do with him. But after a while, darkrai told him the truth about his past.

After that, darkrai began to change. He didn't want to have his bad anymore, he tried to resist when he got his bottle, and he resist when he needed his nap. Femke saw that was changing as well.. but she didn't want to accept that it had to do anything with his past.

After another few months, when raikad started to speak clearly, leda started about it. " he is resisting more and more, I think whe have to accept this_** IS **_darkrai" leda said with a sad tone. " I have to agree with leda this time" grovyle said, while eating his apple. "I suggest that we let him check by a reincarnation therapist, just to be sure"

" and after whe have done that?" femke asked a bit nervous. She knew this had to be done. But she just didn't wanted to lose him! " well if it is darkrai ( and that change is verry great) whe have to bring him to officer magnezone, and then ….

Leda gulped and didn't finish here sense. But femke understood what she meant. She knew darkrai had to die.. in order to save the world….. that had gotten threw to match, to let temporal tower collapse again! "" I know, and if it is true… whe have to" femke gulped when she said that. She had hoped this moment never had to come. But now she knew what she had to do.

Raikad woke up with a great sense of danger. He floated out of his little bed, and into the daylight. Normally femke had come to get him, he saw that she, grovyle and Dusknoir where sitting into a circle. He knew they were talking about something important, and he knew he couldn't interview when the big people where talking. But he really wanted some attention.

" well if it is darkrai ( and that change is verry great) whe have to bring him to officer magnezone, and then …." Raikad saw that leda gulped. He knew what she meant with that… he could feel it in his stomach. This was the sense of danger he had felt when he woke up. He really wanted to leave, as soon as possible. But…. He had nowhere to go… He didn't had other family…. He had nowhere to go… but if he stayed.. he would be killed…..

Before he made a decision, he had been spotted by Femke. She stayed calm, and tried to pick him but. But Raikad was frighten`, he knew Femke, leda, grovyle and Dusknoir wanted him gone. But now she did if everything was okay… why was she acting like she was stupid? Like he was stupid! He had to get out of her! As soon as possible…

This was another chapter! I hope you liked it! I tried my best! Please Revieuw nicely ore don't Revieuw!


End file.
